This application claims the priority of German application 199 15 582.5, filed in Germany on Apr. 7, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an intake system for an internal-combustion engine which includes a housing with walls bounding an interior space through which engine intake air flows.
Products with an acoustically perceivable sound radiation are judged favorably if their sound effect is pleasant to the human ear. This applies mainly to passenger cars which are driven by means of internal-combustion engines and whose occupants, specifically the driver, consider the sound make-up important which is induced by the internal-combustion engine. The qualify of the sound make-up of an internal-combustion engine is relevant and can be optimized by utilizing the knowledge acquired from the technical field of noise, vibration and harshness (NVH).
A known intake system (German Patent Document DE 30 11 294 C2) comprises a housing with an air intake pipe and a line connected with a suction pipe. The housing has walls which bound a chamber through which intake air flows.
It is an object of the invention to take such measures on an intake system that the sound structure induced by it is advantageous to the human hearing.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an intake system for an internal-combustion engine, comprising a housing with walls, which walls bound an interior space through which intake air flows, wherein the walls are provided with relatively thin-walled surface sections for achieving defined frequencies.
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the intake system radiates frequencies which are defined by the thin-walled surfaces mounted on the wall of the housing, which frequencies are in a defined relationship according to the science of harmony and exercise a targeted and advantageous psycho-acoustic effect on the human hearing. As the result of the corresponding design of the housing, the surfaces can be integrated in the housing at acceptable expenditures. A particularly advantageous function is achieved if the surfaces are mounted on walls of a receptacle of a suction system. Finally, the frequency radiation can be optimized in a targeted manner by means of the mass-type parts mounted on the surfaces.
Other advantages, features, and details of the invention will be found in the description below in which a number of embodiments of the invention are described in detail with reference to the drawings. The features referred to in the claims and the specification may be important to the invention individually or in any combination.